Batman's Music Band
by Windrises
Summary: Batman, Robin, and Batgirl start a music band. The Riddler joins them and writes a eccentric song.


Notes: Batman was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and is owned by DC Comics. The live action Batman show was created by William Dozier and is owned by Fox and Warner Bros.

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl were hired by Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara to be Gotham's music band. Batman wrote songs that promoted various lessons. The Riddler agreed to be their fourth member, but he was interested in the fame rather than the morals.

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl finished their band practice for the day. The Riddler was busy and told them that he would tell them why she was absent later on. Batman said, "You did a great job Robin and Batgirl. You worked harder than usual."

Robin smiled and replied, "Now we can relax."

Batgirl said, "I got tons of tea for us."

Robin replied, "That's great Tsumugi. I feel like drinking five gallons of tea today."

Batman said, "It seems like we have tea parties as often as the Mad Hatter does."

The Riddler burst into the room and said, "Greetings fellow band members."

Batgirl asked, "Are you ready to drink a unbearably large amount of tea with us?"

The Riddler said, "Of course I am, but I also have news."

Batman asked, "Are you going to explain why you skipped band practice today?"

The Riddler said, "I sure am. Hold on a few seconds." He grabbed a paper out of his backpack and showed it to the others.

Batgirl asked, "What's that?"

The Riddler said, "I was talking to some people about boring work stuff."

Batgirl said, "Oh no. Boring stuff!"

Robin whispered, "We better get ready to nap during this."

The Riddler overheard them so he said, "I'm going to skip the boring parts." Robin and Batgirl had several sighs of relief.

Batman asked, "What people were you talking to?"

The Riddler said, "Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara."

Batman asked, "You had a meeting with them?"

The Riddler said, "Yep. They think that we should do something better than a live performance."

Batman asked, "What do they want?"

The Riddler said, "Well I suggested to them that we do a music video. That way we can post it on YouTube."

Batman asked, "Why would that be better than a live performance?"

The Riddler said, "We'd get tons of views. That way people will know who we are."

Batman asked, "So the school will pay for the budget?"

The Riddler answered, "They sure will. We need to make this different than our usual songs. That's why you're going to be the lead singer Batman."

Batman felt nervous about being the lead singer of a song. He asked, "You expect me to be the main singer?"

The Riddler patted Batman on the head and said, "I think you'll do a good job."

Batman asked, "Who's going to write the song?"

The Riddler said, "I'm going to write the song."

Batman was surprised to hear that, but the Riddler's job was to play the guitar. He asked, "What are you going to to write about?"

The Riddler said, "Write something unique and cool."

Batman asked, "Don't you think that we should give you a few directions about the song?"

The Riddler replied, "No. I think I'll do a pretty awesome job at writing a song."

The Riddler was supposed to spend a week writing the song, but he got distracted with riddles so it ended up taking two weeks for him to write the song. He wrote the song while the others were in the band practice room.

Batman said, "I'm concerned about the song."

Batgirl asked, "Why?"

Batman said, "The Riddler tends to be rather eccentric. I fear that he'll make the song much weirder than it should be. Also it's taking him too long to finish the song. We might not have enough time to record the song."

Robin replied, "I heard that good songwriters need months to finish their songs."

After the Riddler finished the song he ran up to the others and showed them the song's script.

Batman read the song's script and said, "I'm proud of you for writing your first song for our band, but the script is confusing."

The Riddler asked, "What do you mean?"

Batman asked, "Why does it start off talking about spaceships?"

The Riddler thought about it and said, "It's a essential metaphor."

Batman asked, "Why does the script end with me using a magic riddle device that defeats some evil ponies?"

The Riddler said, "To make the climax more exciting."

Batman replied, "It's a really creative start, but you might to make a few changes."

Batgirl said, "We don't have time to do that."

Batman asked, "How come?"

Batgirl said, "The Riddler spent a week longer on the lyrics than he was supposed to so we only have a few days to film the song."

Robin replied, "All of the recording cameras are ready."

The Riddler said, "Then I need you to go find materials that fit the song's description."

Batgirl replied, "We'll quickly take care of that." Batman and Batgirl started getting the materials ready.

The Riddler said, "I like that we have to be quick about it. It adds intensity to this mission."

Robin tried to look intimidating while saying, "You better not try anything evil Riddler. If you do me and the others will defeat you."

The Riddler replied, "I'm not scared by your antics you fool."

Around an hour later the band had all of the materials ready. Batman turned on the recording device. Alfred Pennyworth was put in charge of directing since all of the band members had a lot of jobs in the music video.

Alfred read the beginning of the script and said, "We start off with you four singing while spaceships fly next your heads."

Batman asked, "How come we start the song doing that? Why don't we start the song without crazy spaceships?"

The Riddler said, "Because it's symbolic. The lyric is about spaceships cluttering up the galaxy which symbolizes the cluttered thoughts in our brains."

Batman was baffled by Riddler's decisions, but he decided to be loyal to his friends by going along with Riddler's randomness. Alfred directed the first part where Batman sung next to a spaceship made out of paper. Afterwords they filmed the other three.

After that Alfred directed the next scene where the band members saw pirates come out of the spaceship. They hired some random citizens to play the pirates. The band members and the pirate actors had a fake action scene. The Riddler thought that the scene added lots of excitement and coolness to the song. Batman thought that the scene was jarring and loopy, but Robin and Batgirl enjoyed doing the scene.

Things got even weirder for the band members when it came to the next scene. The band members sung about how exciting imagination is while stopping robots from destroying a vending machine. The Riddler said, "This truly is a robotic song." The Riddler added some evil fish to the song's script. They used some fish stuffed animals for the song's video.

Batman asked, "Why is there evil fish in the song?"

The Riddler said, "Aquaman made a suggestion about putting ocean animals in the song. I prefer evil ocean animals so I made the fish act harsher in the script than Aquaman wanted them to."

Robin replied, "It's a fishy addition."

Batgirl said, "You have a fair point Robin. It seems like the Riddler is adding plenty of evil stuff to his song."

The Riddler looked a little nervous before saying, "Well I'm used to doing evil stuff so I naturally want to put some evil stuff in his song. It's symbolic of me not being evil anymore."

Batgirl replied, "You're acting sneaky."

The Riddler smiled and said, "Sneakiness is common for humorous masterminds like me." The Riddler did a long laugh.

Alfred replied, "Now we do the scene where Batman dances around."

Batman asked, "What's the reason for that?"

Batgirl said, "Because you are a fantastic dancer."

Batman started doing his eccentric dance. Robin and Batgirl giggled at Batman's dance moves. Batman asked, "Am I dancing too weirdly?"

The Riddler said, "Not at all Batman. The bad guys are going to be quite amused by this part." The Riddler did a sneaky laugh.

The band members continued singing the rest of the lyrics while Alfred added special effects from her computer to give the song more fanciness and entertainment. After that they filmed the last scene where Batman and the others use a riddle device that defeats the evil ponies.

Alfred said, "The song is finished. You four did a spectacular job."

Batman walked up to the Riddler and said, "Even though your song seemed confusing at first I admit that I really like it. It's one of a kind and fun which describes all of you rather well." The band members had a victory hug.

The following night the band members showed Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara the music video. Commissioner Gordon said, "You've done a terrific job you dynamic trio. Also you've become much nicer Riddler."

The Riddler replied, "Riddle me this: Who loves trolling people, but feels like being nice from now on?" After their first music video adventure was over the band continued their eccentric, but charming adventures together.


End file.
